To Love or Destroy
by Cha Povswa
Summary: Tartarus is haunting Percy and Annabeth. But what is Annabeth hiding from Percy? *Disclaimer I do not own these characters: rule of thumb, if its familiar its not mine. Rated T as a precaution for later chapters.


**So this FanFic has a lot of Percabeth, but it will not be mushy. I like to focus more on the emotions and motivations of the characters and I wanted to explore this idea that I had, which I am sure has crossed a few people's minds. **

**I am super excited for Blood of Olympus! Just pre-ordered my copy from B&N :) Anyways, enjoy. This was going to be a one shot, but I want to play around with this a bit more. The next chapter will be from Piper's perspective. Please R&R! Let me know what you like and don't like! Also I am a grammar freak, so if you catch something please let know and I will fix it ASAP because nothing is more annoying than missing words/incorrect spellings etc. Thanks so much!**

* * *

Akhlys somehow managed to grab Annabeth's wrist as Annabeth tried to dodge the third attack. The goddess pulled her to the ground, hard. Her eyes flashed as she prepared to pounce.

Then Percy jumped between them, waving his sword in front of the goddess, yelling loudly, "Hey Happy!"

Akhlys visibly flinched.

"You're downright cheerful!" Percy taunted. Annabeth scrambled away from them. Her wrist smarted as she pushed herself off the ground. She watched in amazement as Percy whirled Riptide in front of Akhlys, occupying her attention so Annabeth could have a respite and hopefully develop a plan. She looked around for anything of use.

The goddess lunged at Percy and followed as he led her away from Annabeth. Occasionally shouting things like "Delightful!" or "Pleasant!"

"I will kill you slowly," Akhlys snarled.

Annabeth dug through her pack, looking desperately for something, anything that could help them defeat Misery.

She had only looked away for a few seconds when she noticed that there was a strange, harsh smell in the air. Then, Percy and Akhlys stopped yelling.

Annabeth looked up and almost screamed.

Akhlys was standing a few yards away with a murderous gleam in her eyes. Around her plants grew and poison seeped up from the ground. Percy was surrounded on all sides by the poison ichor. He had nowhere to go. The poison fumes created a haze that obscured her view of his face, but she knew by his stance that the cloud was having an effect on him.

She shouted his name and threw the contents of her pack at Akhlys, trying to divert her attention. She shrieked hysterically and might have even cried, but she didn't care. Akhlys paid her no attention. Percy was down on one knee, struggling to stay upright, and the fumes of the poison consuming him.

She started towards Akhlys, navigating the poison rivers and trying to keep an eye on Percy, desperately hoping that she could stop what she knew was coming.

Suddenly the streams froze and changed direction. Annabeth stopped in shock and looked at Percy. She could see him clearly now.

He had straightened and his eyebrows were scrunched together in concentration. He raised his hands and Akhlys took a step back. The rivers of poison followed her. The fumes made her cough and her eyes watered incessantly.

Annabeth couldn't tear her eyes off Percy. He stood and stepped forward. The goddess was sputtering, choking on her own tears. Percy didn't relent, but continued to guide the poison streams toward Akhlys.

Annabeth backed up slowly. Her throat constricted and she couldn't breathe. Her eyes widened in horror as the Death Mist that clung to Percy seemed to accentuate the terrible power that rolled in waves off him. His green eyes blazed eerily and his arms trembled with power.

Most horrifying of all was the unmistakable grin on Percy's face.

Akhlys wailed as the poison reached her, burning her feet.

"Percy!" Annabeth's voice cracked.

He didn't acknowledge her, but he took a step closer to Akhlys.

"Percy!" She called again.

This time he turned at the sound of her voice. He met her eyes and she almost screamed. There was no trace of the Seaweed Brain she knew.

"Percy please," She croaked.

The intensity of his gaze softened, but he turned his attention back to the goddess. His eyes hardened. Percy was gone. Replaced by someone else entirely. Annabeth's shoulders slumped.

Then Percy surprised her. "Leave!" He shouted.

He allowed the poison to recede just enough that the goddess could retreat, which she did hastily.

Annabeth stood frozen for a moment, then surged forward, stumbling on auto-pilot in Percy's direction. He turned to her as she reached for him. The muscles where she grabbed him were pulsating rapidly, tremendous power flowed through his veins. He met her eyes and she was relieved to see that they had returned to their normal color.

It took her a second to find her voice. "Percy, please don't," her voice cracked and her breath hitched. "Percy," she started again. "Some things aren't meant to be controlled. Please."

"Yeah," Percy said uncertainly. He started to wrap his arms around her.

Then she felt herself being ripped away. She was dragged roughly across the ground. Percy shouted and chased after her, but she only seemed to be pulled faster. She screamed as the ground below her was replaced by empty space. Then she fell.

Alone.

Annabeth woke with a start, her forehead was covered in sweat and her cheeks were damp with tears. She sat up and worked her way free of the twisted bed sheets that had wrapped around her legs. She stood shakily. Her first thought was to go to Percy's room. She reconsidered that immediately. This was the first time he had been able to sleep since Damasen cured him from Phineas' curse.

She shook her head, she needed fresh air first anyways.

She made her way up to the deck and leaned heavily against the railing. The air smelled of salt, of Percy. She breathed deeply, then let the tears fall.

She hadn't told Percy about _all _of her dreams in Tartarus. She only spoke Reyna needing to return the Athena Parthenos, but she hadn't mentioned the dream about Thalia or the dream about him.

She could still close her eyes and see the horrible visions Gaea showed her. She could feel the hairs rise on her neck as the primordial's ancient voice washed over her.

The hill shook. The ground shifted as the grasses formed the dress of a massive goddess. Gaea stood above Camp Half-Blood as monsters set fire to the camp.

Annabeth could only watch in horror as the camp was destroyed. She was trapped in the dream. Gaea spoke slowly, her voice numbing Annabeth's senses.

_Daughter of Athena, your time is running out. You and the son of Poseidon are going to be perfect sacrifices. _

Annabeth scowled. "We would never help you!"

Gaea laughed hypnotically. _The boy would destroy the world to save his friends. Would you not do the same for him?_

Annabeth opened her mouth to object, but no sound came out.

Gaea seemed to hum. Then, Annabeth found herself standing in the telkhine forges beneath Mt. St. Helens.

Annabeth watched in confusion her younger self emerged from behind a cart and whipped out her Yankees cap, becoming invisible instantly. Young Annabeth's footsteps could be heard as she ran for her life out of the forges. Annabeth knew what was about to happen. Before she consciously made the decision, she started running in the opposite direction, into the heart of the volcano.

She stopped short at the entrance to the great forge. Just a few yards away, Percy was making a stand against the horde of telkhines. He strikes were slowing and the heat seemed to dry him out.

As she watched, Percy gathered himself as if preparing to die. Annabeth narrowed her eyes, squinting through the haze. His skin started steaming and the telkhines shied away, cautiously. With a swing of Riptide and a yell that shook the cavern, Percy let all of his power loose. Water suddenly appeared and the pressure from the heat caused an explosion that would have the mortals scratching their heads for weeks.

Before the blast reached Annabeth, the scene changed. She was on a bridge. Percy was a few steps away, fighting. She was back at the Battle of Manhattan. A small hurricane followed him as he cut through enemy ranks. Annabeth couldn't help but admire the way Percy was in complete control. With every cut, stab or slash of Riptide another monster was sent to Tartarus. He was eerily calm even as the storm raged around him.

_He is powerful. And will only become stronger, _Gaea murmured. _But all power comes at a price. The stronger he grows, the sooner he meets his fate. His power will not be enough to save himself. He will destroy himself to save those he cares for. For you, Annabeth Chase. Your time is coming, demigod. And so is Percy Jackson's fate._

Annabeth let the tears slide down her face and made no move to wipe them away. She stared into the distance. Though Gaea had not said anything since Tartarus, Annabeth heard the goddess' ominous voice over and over in her head.

She was torn. She wanted to tell Percy, but she was terrified that Gaea was manipulating her. What if the goddess wanted Annabeth to worry Percy? She knew how he would react. He would be more worried about her than himself, more focused on protecting her in the coming battle than defeating their enemies. Gaea knew that. That much Annabeth was sure of.

Annabeth let herself sob. Her knees gave out and she slide to the deck. It was all she could do to stay upright.

She put her head on her knees and didn't even make an effort to rein in her emotions.

She didn't remember falling asleep, but she woke up sometime later to a very worried looking Percy kneeling beside her. She almost started crying again.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked him innocently, as if him being above deck before the sun rose was more abnormal than her sleeping in the fetal position on that same deck.

He pressed his lips together, instead of responding he leaned into her. His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her into his lap. For a moment, they sat in silence. Neither wanted to speak.

Finally, he leaned back to look into her eyes.

"Nightmares?" He whispered.

She nodded and a single tear slid down her cheek.

Percy reached up to wipe it away.

"Me too," he said softly. When she offered no explanation, he continued. "I dreamt that we didn't make it to the Doors. Polybotes was waiting for me. He saw right through the Death Mist… We were separated during the fight." His voice broke, "I fought them all, but I couldn't find you. I looked everywhere, until eventually Bob found me and told me that… you were among the stars… that you would say hello to the stars for both of us."

He shuddered. "I woke up and went to straight to your room to find you. But you weren't there."

"Oh Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth felt like something was squeezing was heart. She had panicked before when Percy wasn't found in his bed. When Hera kidnapped him, she had nearly gone insane with worry and fear.

His eyes looked haunted, "I may have overreacted."

Annabeth looked at him, afraid to ask for details.

"I may have woken everyone up by accident… and probably caused mass hysteria, before Hazel found you here." He looked at her sheepishly.

He ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't even remember what happened really. I remembering walking across to your door. I opened it… and then suddenly everyone was in the hallway ready for a fight and it was just me yelling. Piper used her Charmspeak, I think… that was what calmed me down. Maybe." He buried his face in her hair.

Annabeth didn't know how to comfort him. She raised her lips to his and kissed him. "I'm right here, Percy."

"Why did you come up here?"

She winced, even though she had expected him to ask. "Well," she started. "I had bad dreams too. I woke up so soon, I wanted you to sleep. So I came up here to breathe, something about that salty air calms me down," she nudged him.

He flashed a small grin, then suddenly became serious. "Annabeth, I want you to come to me, no matter if you think I need to sleep or not. What I really need, is to be there for you."

Annabeth blushed. "Okay. As long as you come to me, too."

"I tried," he reminded her.

She stood up stiffly. Percy rose and pulled her close for a hug, then grabbed her hand and led her downstairs.


End file.
